Piderman
Piderman is one of the main characters in the show Baman Piderman. He is Baman's best friend, and is based off of the Marvel Comics superhero, Spider-Man. Character Bio Piderman is the co-protagonist of the show. He is lazy and slightly overweight. Like Baman, he moves around in a "boneless" fashion, though not quite with as much malleability as Baman. Piderman lives in a plain, blue, three story house with Pumkin, where most of the episodes take place. Since the episode Guess Da Number, there have been two discolored creatures resembling Baman and Piderman living in his basement, known simply as Those Guys. Squib started living with him as well after Happy Winter Friends (Part 2). Since the episode Weirdy Feeling, Piderman has been feeling strange, and it is revealed that Piderman is being haunted by a Ghost who now resides in Piderman's house. Appearance Piderman has a fat body and triangular head. Like Baman, Piderman's attire has remained consistent throughout the series. He always wears a blue outfit consisting of a vest and a pair of shorts that, when against his red skin, resembles the one that the Marvel superhero, Spider-Man, wears. It was revealed by the shows creators that Piderman is just a "red monster that wears blue clothes" meaning that the only visible clothes he wears is the blue vest and shorts; the rest of his body that is red is simply his skin. The spider logo on his chest is actually a real spider. In Fimd Da Jobs when Piderman offers Baman the job of washing his vest it is revealed that the upper blue portion of Piderman's "costume" is actually a vest. Characteristics Piderman seems to have a "childlike" personality. Twice, he is seen making a card for Baman. Piderman is more likely to become scared than Baman, who will comfort Piderman if he is feeling paranoid. In the episode Pwactice Da Counting, he forgets how to count his house as number 3 until Baman reminds him. One running gag is how Piderman does not seem to be worried about how his house looks, as he made no attempt to fix his wall since Baman shattered it in the episode Make Da Cards and also has not replaced his couch after half of it was stolen by Those Guys in Happy Winter Friends (Part 2). He doesn't seem to be aware of all the rooms of his house or what happens in it at all, as he didn't know Those Guys were living in his basement, didn't know there was a extra basement on the upper floor and didn't know who lived in the house before him. He constantly uses his web-shooting powers unnecessarily, allowing him to drag himself along the ground, or grab objects just a few feet from him, as opposed to simply walking. He also seems to possess the power to have objects dissolve into and out of his skin, some of which include a pen and a telephone receiver. Piderman also loves playing games, but doesn't seem to mind if he wins or loses. He's quick to console Baman, however, if Baman loses a game. One characteristic that is not known but may be inferred about Piderman is his allergy to cereal. In the episode Make Da Band, he eats it so "he doesn't get confused", and turns a sickly green color. He then says "I don't like cereal anymore," before the episode ends. The Other Guy is seen eating cereal and turning green in the episode Happy Winter Friends (Part 2) at 2 minutes and 16 seconds. Episode Appearances Starring *Find Da Sandwich *Hab Da Pumkin *Make Da Band *Pwactice Da Counting *Escape Da Cakes *Make Da Cards *Guess Da Number *Hab Da Sleepover *Tell Da Joke *Happy Winter Friends (Part 1) *Happy Winter Friends (Part 2) *Frow the Party *Dis is Season 2 Opener *Fimd Da Jobs *Revealations *Weirdy Feeling *Ghost Night *Play Da Concert *Paint Da House *We Hab Da Problem *Ghost Night 2 Featuring *Squib Week Quotes *"Hi Baman. I'm Piderman." *"Hi Pumkin. Can I speak to Baman?" *"I'm gonna go eat some cereal so I don't get confused." *"I don't like cereal anymore." *"One for peabnuts, two for Tubas, three for house!" *"Baman, Baman, Baman! Come into the house!" *"Baman, Baman, Baman! Come play my game!" *"Let's make the numbers!" *"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" *"Happy Winter Friends, Baman! And Tuba. It's the holiday of wishes and best friends!" *"It should be a Feetsday Party... because he has new feets!" *"Baman, Baman, Baman, Baman, Baman, Baman!" *"Oh yous on dat building!" *"Hey Baman I'm Piderman." *"Seven!" *"Okay bwuh my boots are all sticky." *"Baman what is that thing?" Trivia *Piderman's head was round in the first episodes, but it later becomes more oval. *Piderman's voice was also deeper in earlier episodes, but later became higher. *Also in the first episode, Piderman's eyes were triangle-like but became more round in later episodes. *Piderman seems to get fatter as the episodes go along. Category:Characters